


To The Stars

by CodeZero



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies) RPF
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeZero/pseuds/CodeZero
Summary: Ethan fired up the ignition of the car, then he slowly looked at Will.“Where to?” he asked.Will slowly lean to Ethan’s ear, “To the stars,” he whispered sexily.





	To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover + a short reference of the film Titanic.
> 
>  
> 
> I played a hunch. Please be kind :)

 

Shutting down his computer and cleaning up his office is Will’s favorite because after analyzing and proofreading papers, and sitting at the same position for the past nine hours, he can go home and snuggle up with his boyfriend, Ethan.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Ethan hasn’t contacted him yet for the past three hours, and that was a record for him. Knowing how needy his boyfriend as well as he is whenever they were apart especially if Ethan will be away for a new mission. As of now, Will cannot join the team to any mission because his attendance was needed, or rather required, at the IMF. After their mission three weeks ago, he received a call from the Secretary and ordered him to stay at the office for a while just to fix a mess in some papers.

Of course, knowing his boyfriend, Ethan hated the idea because; one, Ethan knows that Will overworked himself every time he was behind the desk; two, because the team needed Will, he is part of their team; and three, and basically the real reason why Ethan hated this situation, because he just wants Will to be by his side. Will, literally, begged Ethan not to cause any trouble at the office or, specifically, argue with the Secretary.

The sound of the elevator pulled Will out of his reverie and went to the parking lot. After a minute of walking, he stopped and surprised by the presence of his lover, Ethan Hunt, at the parking lot and leaning to his new car, a Range Rover Velar. Stunned by his boyfriend’s appearance and confused by the new car Will asked, “What are you doing here? I thought you are preparing for your mission with Jane and Benji?” Will paused for a moment. Ethan looked at him, as if he was waiting for Will to continue, “And what’s with the car?” Ethan chuckled and he slowly walked towards Will.

Slowly, Ethan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kissed him softly. Before Will was able to kiss back, Ethan pulled away, “I made a friend,” Ethan said while brushing lips to Will’s and exploring his hands from Will’s waist to his ass, gently squeezing it. “Oh,” he muttered because Will could no longer register what his boyfriend had said, as if he can, because all his attention was only at the hands that’s currently exploring his body. But still, he thought how Ethan made a friend whenever he needs something luxurious and fancy. He is certain that there is no way that any rich person would just give a car to someone unless Ethan used his handsome features and good – great, hot, sexy, godly – physique. And Will also thought, where the hell did he meet them? Well, he guessed that that’s a big and mysterious secret from the best and great Ethan Hunt of IMF.

Will was distracted with his thoughts until Ethan held his hands and walked them towards his new car.

Now that his attention was on Ethan’s car, he wondered how fast this car could handle. He quickly, and excitedly, ride his boyfriend’s care and waited for Ethan to start the engine. His boyfriend starts up the ignition of the car, then he slowly looked at Will, “Where to?” he asked. Will slowly lean to Ethan’s ear, “To the stars,” he whispered sexily. His boyfriend looked and chuckled because of the reference that Will had used.

Then, Ethan drives them away from the office of IMF. He drives the car as fast as it could handle and when he looked at Will, he saw in his boyfriend’s eyes the excitement that they were currently experiencing and the thrill that they might get caught by the police for speeding. But he doesn’t care. He is Ethan Hunt, after all.

He knows that he’ll be back in a week or two but he has this feeling that he wanted to capture and cherish every moment that they have right now even before he leaves for a mission. Ethan didn’t know why he had this odd feeling but he didn’t care because every moment with Will – his love – was the only moment that he loved the most. He promised to himself that he will make this night a promising and unforgettable one.

Outside the city, they found a quiet place where they could see the beauty of the city and see the stars, as what his boyfriend jokingly asked earlier. They stayed inside the car, they were silent and at peace, just looking at the view - the city lights and the thousands of shining stars above them - that’s in front of them.

Ethan looked at Will, and damn, he loved and preferred this view more. He can see how Will was mesmerized by the view that they were seeing. Ethan knows how Will like – love – these kinds of moment, where it was peaceful and very romantic. He certainly can remember, though he never actually forget about it, Will told him that it gives him butterflies feeling in his stomach whenever Ethan do something romantic. Will is very romantic, and the most romantic between the two of them, but Ethan can also do that. Only to Will. Yes, definitely, only to Will.

Will looked at Ethan, who’s looking at him with admiration, “What?” he asked Ethan with a confused expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, this is the closer place that I could get for you to see the stars,” Ethan declared that confused Will even more, “You were silent, deep in thoughts while looking at me with those heart eyes, and that’s the only thing you want to say?” Will asked.

 

“Well, not really. No.” Ethan said, looking at him.

 

“I just thought that I prefer looking at you, who is sitting close to me, rather than looking at the stars that are million miles away from me. And they shine the same as your eyes.” Will was stunned by the sudden confession of Ethan. He looked away from his boyfriend and suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt the heat going up to his cheeks.

 

“I really love it when you are blushing like a teenager…” Ethan whispered in his ear.

 

He looked at Ethan to protest that he was not blushing like a teenager but before he could say anything Ethan’s lips were already on his lips, kissing him softly and this time, he doesn’t want to complain that he was not blushing. He could literally feel the heat in his whole body. Ethan’s hand cupped his cheeks to deepen their kiss, then he licked Will’s lips to prepare him from the intrusion of Ethan’s tongue into Will’s mouth. Will gasp when Ethan sucked his tongue like it was their first time all over again. He always get this kind of feeling whenever they were making out. Will doesn’t know if he will ever get used to this kind of thing with Ethan because every time they kissed or make love – not just sex – Ethan always make him feel it’s his first time again and he always surprise Will with something. Ethan pulled him closer and Will moaned to his mouth due to the sudden movement. He groaned after hearing the sound of moans that was coming out from Will’s mouth. Ethan savored the taste of his lover’s mouth like his whole depends on it. If the need of oxygen wasn’t their nature, Ethan would never pull away from his beloved’s mouth.

The couple pulled away slowly, breathing hard from the kiss. They could feel each other breaths from their mouths, they’ve kissed before but tonight it was different, they felt each other’s love more. Everything from the core of their being was just given to each other. They felt more love than the past two years of their love. Maybe because this will be the first time that they will be apart longer after the events of the Syndicate. That’s right. Ethan just wanted – needed - to memorize every part of this moment because this will be the moment that he will hold on to when leaves for his mission. A memory that will push him to finish the mission as soon as possible, so that he can go home back to his beloved again.

 

“Marry me.” Ethan said.

 

Will was surprised by the sudden – no, not a question but rather a statement where there is no room for argument, all he has to say is ‘yes’ – question. But he can’t say anything because after a breathtaking kiss and an out of nowhere proposal, those words were way too hard to grasp even if he was a former Chief Analyst. Will can only see that Ethan was waiting for any response. He didn’t have anything to say, he just waited for Will to answer.

Will knows that he was overthinking the situation. Why would he? He would literally take a bullet from an enemy for Ethan. He will kill someone who hurts Ethan. He was willing to die for the man in front of him. He even jumped a twenty-five foot drop because Ethan ordered him to do it. And after Cobalt, he didn’t realized that he actually fell in love with Ethan Hunt. There was no question in everything that he will do for Ethan as well as what Ethan will do for him.

 

“Yes.” Will said.

 

“Yes, Ethan Matthew Hunt. I will marry you.” Will declared.

 

Ethan smiled widely when he hears the answer of Will. He feared that he will say ‘no’ because the look that Will had after he asked him had scared him. He knew that Will was overthinking again, and it doesn’t go well when Will’s-chief-analyst-attitude comes out. He tends to dwell more on his negative thoughts but still, it was a relief that Will said ‘yes’ to his sudden proposal.

In his line of work, having a steady and safe relationship was impossible. That’s why after his marriage to Julia, he promised to himself that he won’t repeat that again in his life.

Then, William Brandt happened.

He hates to admit but William Brandt was his only weakness. He didn’t want to show it to others how important Will was in his life, that Will already get under his skin. He’s like a drug that Ethan got addicted to. It’s too dangerous to show his affection publicly because they might use Will against him. But they were wrong, even if they use his boyfriend, or now fiancée, to him, he was confident that he will protect and save him from his enemies. And his enemies, he will make sure that they will regret taking Will from him.

He fell in love again but this time he was yearning for Will. And he wanted and needed more.

Ethan leaned on to kiss Will once again to express the love and genuine happiness that he was feeling right now. He wanted Will to know that Ethan felt lucky because he has Will by his side.

Will kissed back him back, his held on Ethan’s biceps as he deepen the kiss that leave him breathless. They kissed and kissed until their tongues were battling inside their mouths. Both of them can’t get enough of each other’s mouths. Then Ethan bit his boyfriend’s lips that made him groan. Will’s hold on Ethan’s arms hardened when he licked his lips and sucked his tongue.

He felt Ethan’s hand exploring his torso and paused at his waist. After a few more kiss, he slowly undo the button of Will’s blue buttoned up shirt. Will expected to feel more from Ethan’s, but his boyfriend pulled away slowly, he could still feel Ethan’s breath near his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes, he was drowned with the pleasure of his boyfriend’s mouth, and looked at him. He saw how Ethan’s lips smirked, he was confused by the expression that he saw but he knows that there was something in that smirk. He was deep in his thoughts then he felt his body was being pulled towards the backseat of the Rover.

“Wha…” Before Will could react, his lips was, once again, collided with Ethan’s. He rested his one knee on the seat and the other near Ethan’s, straddling his boyfriend’s legs. They both felt the growing bulge in each other’s pants that resulted a moan while savoring each other’s mouths.

Will pulled away from Ethan to take his shirt off and Ethan did the same. After, they reached for each other’s body and sealed their lips into a deeper kiss. Ethan touched every part of Will’s body that made his boyfriend moan inside his mouth. Then, he quickly unbuckled Will’s pants and tracing his fingers in the waistband of Will’s underwear just to tease him. Will groaned from this and he felt annoyed with all the teasing because he was already in need of Ethan’s touch. Craving it. Ethan pushed his right hand in Will’s boxer, feeling his boyfriend’s hardening cock.

Will pulled away from the kiss and held on the headrest of the seat as he felt his boyfriend’s hand gripping his hardened cock. He thought that he could come just from this. His was panting, his breath was ragged from all the kisses they made and, now, with the pleasure that he was feeling from Ethan’s hand. Then, Ethan suddenly stroked faster that made him grab Ethan’s shoulder for support from the sudden movement in his cock. His moans grew louder, his hold from the headrest and Ethan’s hair tightened, with every stroke that his boyfriend did. He knew that he was getting nearer but he was trying to hold it longer because he wanted to come when Ethan’s inside him.

“Wait…” Will muttered.

“I can’t come yet…” he panted. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Ethan, there he saw how his boyfriend’s eyes had darkened and getting satisfied by touching Will’s body. He slowly breathed and leaned on Ethan’s ear, “I need you inside me,” he whispered. When he looked back at Ethan, he tried to push him in order to lie down at the car seat but Will stopped him that surprised Ethan.

“Fuck me like this,” Will said.

“No. Make love to me while I’m like this,” he muttered near Ethan’s lips. Ethan genuinely smiled at him and nodded.

As far as they can remember, they always made love. But Ethan felt more love at this moment. He couldn’t believe that he made Will like this, who’s always blushing whenever someone gave him a compliment or how he was embarrassed when Ethan always said ‘I love you’ to him at the office and in front of the other agents. He could not believe that Will favored to make love inside the car because he always wanted to have privacy which was in their bedroom. He never liked making out at the office because he was shy and scared to be caught by the workers even though the binders were closed and the doors were double locked.

Both of them knew that there was something different tonight; Ethan being a handsome romantic ass and Will giving in and taking risk to try something new. But the couple didn’t care as long as they were together, that was enough.

Ethan and Will took their pants and boxers off, then Will kissed his boyfriend softly and nibbled his lips. Ethan slowly pulled away and moved towards the front seat and to grab the condoms and lube from the glove compartment but suddenly Will held his wrist and stopped him from reaching it. Ethan looked at him, confused. Will pushed him back to his previous position, he cupped Ethan’s cheeks, “I want to feel you,” Ethan was stunned with what Will had said, his eyes were wide from the shock. Will slowly leaned in to give his boyfriend a small kiss, “No barriers. Just you and me,” Will continued. Ethan closed his eyes when heard this.

They never did this. Will always wanted to use condom, they were clean and Will explained to him that he wanted to be safe. It was never an issue to Ethan as long as he has Will. But Will, he felt like he wanted to do this, to really feel Ethan. Because, out of nowhere, when they used condom he felt like they were limiting themselves. It was not enough, that’s why he wanted to do this. He wanted to feel _Ethan_ in and out.

The only movement that Ethan could do was to nod.

Will grabbed the lube from the glove compartment and handed it to his boyfriend. After putting some on his fingers, he inserted one finger inside Will that caused his head to fall back from the intrusion of his fingers. A moan escaped from both of their mouths, Will held his right hand at Ethan’s shoulder and the other was on his boyfriend’s hair. Ethan pulled his fingers in and out while Will tightened his hold in order not to collapse from the pleasure and satisfaction that he was feeling.

Another finger was inserted and repeating what he did then he moved his fingers inside, the feeling of ecstasy was running through Will’s body when his boyfriend thrust faster. His moans got louder, his body was shaking. He can’t come, that’s what he kept thinking whenever Ethan thrust his fingers repeatedly. He felt Ethan pulled his finger out, he kept his eyes closed then he heard the sound of lube’s cap. He opened his eyes, he saw that Ethan already put some lube on his cock. Ethan looked at him once again, his eyes were asking if he was sure about this, Will nodded.

Will rose up and positioned himself then he slowly pushed his way down on his boyfriend’s cock. Ethan reached for him to kiss his boyfriend firmly, the satisfaction that he was feeling when he was inside Will, it was intense. He moaned into Will’s mouth and deepened his kiss until he was breathless.

“Move,” Ethan said.

Without a protest, Ethan thrust his hips inside Will. In and out. Both moans were louder, holds were tightened due to the unbelievable, amazing and intense feeling that they were experiencing together. Ethan grind his hips looking for his boyfriend’s prostate, he accidentally thrust his hips then Will suddenly gasped with a mixture of a high-pitched moan that stunned the both of them. He covered his mouth because he cannot believe that he made a sound like that and he felt the heat rushing up to his cheeks. Ethan slowly wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and guided him to push down again on his cock. Will felt an overwhelming pleasure when his boyfriend’s cock hit his prostate. Ethan thrust his hips slowly, it was a wild feeling and torturous because of how slow it was. They were breathing hard in every thrust. He wanted to do it faster, to come. But he also loved this way because they were able to feel each other more. They were able to feel everything that they craved for, inside and outside.

Will opened his eyes, he saw that Ethan was already looking at him. With every thrust, they remained at that position, looking each other, memorizing every part of each other’s face. Carving to their mind how amazing this night was. Will met Ethan’s thrust that invoked him to moan in front of his boyfriend. He saw his boyfriend leaned in and nibbled his lips. Ethan gave him small kisses while thrusting inside him. He looked at Will lovingly, full of admiration, satisfaction and genuine happiness.

“I love you…so much,” Ethan said, tear slowly escaping from his eyes. He held their foreheads together and Will thought he was going to explode from the pleasure but there was more indescribable emotions whenever he hears Ethan say those words. It’s always different.

“I love you, too.” Will said.

Ethan thrust his hips faster and repeated this over until they both come from the intense feeling of pleasure that was lurking through their body. They were panting from the movements, they wrapped their arms in each other’s body so that they won’t collapse from tiredness.

After a few moments, they both lie down at the backseat and embracing each other. Ethan grabbed his button up shirt and wrapped it on Will’s body to keep him warm, knowing how Will got cold easily.

“Tell me you’re coming back.” Will said, not looking at Ethan.

Will needed the reassurance that Ethan will come back to him after their mission. He knows how Ethan gets reckless whenever they were chasing down the enemy. He never cared about his life as long as his completed his mission. That’s the problem with Ethan when he’s on the mission his focus was just on one thing; to finish the task. He never cared about his being, even if he dies as long as he completed his job.

And Will hates that.

Especially now that Will was not by his side, he won’t be able to tell what not to do on a mission. That’s why he just wanted – no, needed – the reassurance that Ethan will come back.

He hugged Will closer.

“Yes, I will come back. I’m going to marry you, remember?” Ethan whispered softly.

“Mmm…” Being satisfied with the answer, he slowly closed his eyes and falling asleep in Ethan’s arms.

 

-

Two weeks later, the Secretary announced that Agent Hunt and his team, Agent Carter and Agent Dunn, were found dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I just started writing again, so I'm a bit rusty. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
